Caught In The Moment
by xoptionalxangelx
Summary: Bella moves to the dreadful Forks, only to find it isn't so dreaful at all. Side by side with her best friends, she thinks she can handle anything. Anything except maybe the hottest guy in school. Will she be caught in a love story, or fight against it?
1. Chapter 1: The Mind, Faster Than a Plane

I watched the fluffs of white fly by as the plane sailed over the sky. Slowly they grew darker and denser, and I realized with a heavy heart that it was going to be raining in Forks. I sighed. I was going to miss the sun so much. I reminded myself that I had already said good-bye to good weather in order to embrace the hell on earth I liked to call living in Forks, Washington. Rainiest, most miserable place on Earth. As least in the Rain Forest there was sun.

My thoughts flickered back to Renee, my mother. I reminded that she was in good hands. Phil would take care of her. There would be food in the fridge, way more than enough needed before they left the next day. She was already packed, and wasn't forgetting anything. Phil played basketball, but he wasn't very good. Still, he traveled around a lot, but Renee missed him. So I going to the place I hated, Forks. Charlie, my dad, lived here. I was sending myself to hell for my mother's happiness.

I sighed. Somehow thinking about Forks made me feel better than thinking about my mother. My poor mother, who I was leaving to fend for herself. Renee, whom was so easily lost, so easily confused. So weak, so vulnerable…My breathing slowly crept towards hyperventilation. _Stop it!_ I yelled at myself. She was going to be fine. Unlike me.

I sighed. Still an hour left on this long, dreadful flight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2: Instantly Welcomed

**I'm so so so sorry you guys. I swear my chapters will never take this long to update again. I had some road blocks in the way that wouldn't allow me to write. For instances, I was almost done when Microsoft Word decided it didn't want to work for a few weeks. **

**I'm really sorry this chapter is so short too. **

**Review and get a cookie :D**

---

I found my laptop at last, buried deep at the bottom of one of my two suitcases, and set it on my old desk. I had never seen my desk before this moment, but I could tell it had been used for years before sold at a garage sale.

I quickly popped up the internet browser, and typed in the search bar. After messing around for a few minutes, I opened up one of my play lists. The first song to play was _**So What?**_ by Pink. I sang along to the song a little bit while unpacking my second-and last-suitcase.

Three songs later, I shut my laptop in the middle of _**Girlfriend**_ by Avril Lavigne. I looked out my window, and my eyes grew huge in shock.

Walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street was a guy, about my age. He was tall, and somewhat muscular. He had his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He was looking down at the ground; his messy auburn hair tussled around. He had a carefree expression, his green eyes lost in thought. And he was the most beautiful, breathtaking person I had ever seen in my life.

His eyes shifted towards mine, and my breath caught in my throat. I tried to dart out of sight, but of course I slipped on a magazine. "Damn it." I muttered. Clumsy Bella did it again. I swore I heard a low chuckling outside, and my cheeks flamed red.

I hurried down the stairs, lost in thought. It wasn't like I _liked_ the guy or anything. It was just my opinion he was gorgeous. He could be some huge jock or player for all I knew. The only reason I had blushed was because I had been caught staring. Nothing more. I smiled as I saw Charlie, who was settled in front of the TV. "Hey, Dad." I called. He turned around and smiled back. "Does cold pizza sound good?" He asked, apologetically. I nodded. "Perfect." I threw a slice in the microwave, pouring myself a glass of milk. The microwave beeped rather loudly at me, something I would have to get use to. I shoveled the pizza down, exhaustion coming over me. All I wanted to do was let this nightmarish day end.

I woke up in the morning with a sigh. Charlie had already gone to work, leaving the house to myself. He told me yesterday that he leave earlier and comes home late, so it was like I had the house to myself.

I flew down the stairs and scarped down a poptart, enjoying the taste. I took my time upstairs and changed into a low-cut red short sleeved shirt, with a white tank top underneath (which had small read hearts) and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my backpack, slipped on my tennis shoes, and ran outside.

I hurried through the rain, and into my rather large faded red Chevy. Charlie had bought it for me, as somewhat as a homecoming gift. I had been touched that he would go to that. It was unusual for him. He wasn't a very emotional person. His main events in life consisted of sports, his job, and Larry The Cable Guy ("Get 'R Done!").

----

The morning past by uneventfully. I had already been to math, history, geography, and english. I was now heading to lunch, and for once I was a little more nervous than all morning. Why, I couldn't exactly tell you. I just had a feeling. So when I was standing alone in the busy lunch room, biting my lip and wondering where to sit, I was utterly surprised when a girl bounded over to me, smiling. She was a little bit shorter that me, with spiky black hair. Her skin was so pale it was almost white, and her hazel eyes sparkled. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt, with a gray vest over top. Slim gray jeans curved on her legs, and white flats rested on her feet. A few brown bracelets jingled at her wrists, a white scarf wrapped around her neck, and a gray hat was worn loosely on her black hair.

"Hiya!" She said, her voice bubbly. "Um, hi." I said timidly. I was instantly starting to like her. "I'm Alice!" She said, grinning. "I'm Bella." I smiled, unable to keep a straight face. "Wanna come sit with us?" "Sure." She squealed, and danced off to a table at the far end. I followed a little less gracefully. When I finally caught up, Alice threw herself into a tall blond. He smiled at me friendly, though he was preoccupied with the small ball of energy squeezing the life out of him. Alice giggled. "This is Jasper," she explained, poking the blond in the arm. "And that's Emmett," This time a tall muscular curly brown haired boy who's eyes sparkled with mischief. He grinned at me. "And Rosalie." A tall blond who looked so much like a super model I should have known her from somewhere. Did she win America's Next Top Model last season? I think so. "Look what the cat dragged in _this time._" Rosalie said. I was a little bit offended, until I saw she was smiling and playfully glaring at Alice. "First a cat, then a puppy, and _now_ a girl? Honestly, Alice, we're going to have to make a bigger house. Next thing we know you'll be bring home an elephant!"

Emmett's roaring laughter filled the cafeteria. No one glanced over, so I figured they were used to it. Rosalie and Emmett high-fived, and Jasper chuckled. "Oh ha ha." Alice said darkly, her head moving in a mocking way. "Anyway, this is Bella, the girl." "Hi." I said feebly. Jasper and Rosalie shook my hands, but Emmett, on the other hand, gave me a deathly large bear hug. I giggled once I could breathe again.

I instantly felt welcomed. All lunch, we talked. We asked a few questions about each other, but we mostly cracked jokes. I confirmed my theory that Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins, and found out that Alice and Emmett Cullen were siblings. They also had another brother, Edward. "He's probably off with his girlfriend somewhere." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "He's not exactly a player, but his girlfriends only last a few months, at the most. Usually weeks. The last one he dated was Lauren. Biggest slut on campus. Now it's some other girl, I think her name is Jessica." Alice continued, rolling her eyes here and there. "Wow, Alice, I feel sorry for you. Two older brothers?" I commented, trying to bring her good mood back. "Oh, trust me." Emmett chuckled. "She run's the house."

After a few more cracked jokes, we said our goodbyes and went to class. They mostly had the same classes together, except they were the exact opposite of mine. Although, Alice and I had gym together at the end of the day. I almost tripped on the door stop into Science, but caught myself. There were a few giggles from people from my earlier classes, such as Angela,(who was really nice, and I didn't blame her from laughing. I had been tripping over things all day. It was comical.) Mike, and Josh. I waited patiently for the teacher to come, and glanced absentmindedly at a table. This happened to be where a boy and girl were making out. I immediately recognized Jessica, from math, so I assumed the boy was Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. After a moment, I realized that Edward had been the one walking down my street yesterday. Lovely.

As the teacher walked in, they immediately pulled apart, and Jessica stalked off to different table. Edward sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Swan," the teacher said, acknowledging me. "In the back with Cullen, please." Of course. This had to be charma. I had to have done something bad today. Maybe it was laughing along with Emmett's dirty jokes? Whatever it was, I took my seat. Hoping and praying he would ignore me and I could ignore him and we could get along with our happy little lives. Obviously, I had done something _really_ wrong. "I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself. Friendly enough. But I still didn't like him. "Bella Swan." I said, smiling a little. That was the most we said to each other all day.

At gym, I explained to Alice what had happened. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. Unless you have to do a partner required lab, he'll probably ignore you. Thinking about his girlfriend. Although I don't think he likes her too much, so probably worrying. Anyway, just don't think about it." As she rambled, I back out of the way, and she stepped in front of me to catch a ball. Then fired it back, taking a guy out. Dodge ball was not my sport. Obviously it was hers. She took at least have half the class out total. I mostly hid behind her. When she got out by a team up on the opposing side, everyone scattered, panicked. It was a funny sight. Until I realized I couldn't hide behind anyone anymore.

We met up with Jasper, Rose and Emmett afterwards, but for the first time I felt a little out of place. Mainly because Alice threw herself at Jasper, pecking him on the lips and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders as well as holding her hand. I shook it off after a few moments, and listened as Alice turned our normal dodge ball game into such a dramatic story I could see it in the theaters with things blowing up and ninjas and guns and stuff. We said our goodbyes reluctantly, and decided to meet up in the parking lot the next morning.

All in all, it had been a good day. Minus Science.

**---**

**So there you have it. **

**Remember, COOKIE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time!

**Okay. So it's not THAT much longer. But, I wanted to do Edward's point of view, and I couldn't unless I started a next chapter. But trust me, the drama is starting up soon.**

**Oh, sorry, did I say drama? I meant DRAMMA!!!**

**---**

I was starting to get the impression that Jessica hated me.

It was now Thursday, and as I walked in to Science, she somehow managed to glare at me while making out with Edward. Like it was MY fault the world didn't revolve around her and her boyfriend. Well, I didn't like her that much either. Or Edward.

Edward Cullen. THE hottest guy in school, who can have WHOEVER he wants, and he goes for the sluts. Somehow this didn't give me a very good impression of him. Why he dated the girls he did, I don't think anyone knew. When he wasn't with Jessica or his popular friends, he was actually kind of nice. I had found this out yesterday when I had gone over to Alice's house with Rosalie to hang out. He, Emmett, and Jasper had apparently planned a party, as well, because the whole time they goofed off playing video games. He gave me a few looks once in a while, but other than that he was really funny. He and Emmett cracked jokes most of the time, while Jasper kicked butt on whatever game they were playing. In the end, we were sitting on the couch cheering them on. Rosalie and I sat on the double seat couch, while Alice sat on Jasper's lap. He must have been used to it, because he played perfectly well.

But today, Edward was back to his old self. This made me hate him more. Because he was all about an image. This didn't make sense to me. He was like two people. And I missed the nice, funny one more.

But, I told myself, this shouldn't matter to me. Besides, he would never change himself. Not for him, not for his family, not for his friends, not for anyone. So of course my option shouldn't and wouldn't matter.

Anyways, back to the present. I sighed, taking my seat and my usual position away from him. I turned toward Angela, Josh, and Mike. They were talking about a party Saturday up at Josh's house. "It's an open invention." He explained, including me in the conversation. That's one of the reasons I liked him. He was so friendly. Yet popular at the same time. Unlike the life forces next to me. "There's gonna be a dance floor inside, with a DJ. Then a bunch of snacks and stuff in the kitchen. And since we live really close to the beach, there's going to be a speaker system set up that links back to the house, along with a volleyball net, a smoothie bar, and whatever else people can think of." he explained. "Wow, Josh, I think this is the biggest party you've ever had." Mike said, a little awed. Josh shrugged. "My parents are going out of town, and they figured I would throw a party even if they said no. So they gave me permission, offered a few ideas and ended with don't break anything. Most of the stuff is from a party they had a while ago. They went more out than I'm going." He laughed, leaving us laughing with a visual picture in mind.

I was actually amazed Alice hadn't brought this up. Ever since discovering last Monday (I had been here for almost two weeks now) I was single, she had made it her goal to set me up with someone. I had wished her good luck sarcastically, but she was determined. So I wondered why I- Something clicked in my mind and I sighed. She was waiting to tell me last minute so I couldn't back out. She's such a devious little pixie sometimes.

I didn't let anything on in gym. Our next torture, or I should say _my_ next torture, was volleyball. I stood behind Alice most of the time, which got me giggles from her. Afterwards, when we were heading out into the parking lot, I turned to glare at her. "So you thought you could hide it?" I asked. She blinked like she honestly didn't know what I was talking about. Oh, so now she's a Grammy award winning actress? "Huh?" "Josh's party. Ring any bells?" She smiled sheepishly. "Well, um, I was planning on having you and Rose spending the night and then telling you at the last second…" I sighed. "I'll go. Only because I know you'll drag me there anyway." She squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands. Emmett, Rose and Jasper walked around then, Emmett plugging his ears. "God, did you offer to get her a puppy or something?" He complained. She scowled, then flung herself at Jasper, who had luckily braced himself.

As I was on the way to Alice's house in my old pick-up, Rosalie was flipping threw radio stations. We didn't get much out here, so it kept a person busy. After a moment, "Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas, this year!" I raised my eyebrow. It was the beginning of October. "Come celebrate Christmas early down in the Seattle mall!" Rose and I looked at each other. "Someone didn't take they're medication this morning." I muttered, nodding towards the radio. Rose burst out laughing.

When we arrived, Alice greeted us at the door, which was drowned out by the sound of yelling and booing. "The boys are having a mini party, and there's a football game on." She explained quickly. We walked in to see Emmett standing up on the couch doing a victory dance, Jasper laughing, and Edward scowling. Rose fanned herself with her hand, a dazed expression on her face. Alice and I attempted not to laugh, but failed. She rolled her eyes at us. After a moment everyone froze. "INTERCEPTION!" The TV roared at us. "HE'S GOING ALL THE WAY DOWN!! 40 YARD LINE! 30 YARD LINE!!! 20 YARD LINE!!! AND-IT'S A TOUCH DOWN FOLKS!!!" Emmett roared angrily, slumping back on the couch. Jasper and Edward stood up, laughed and pounded fists. "Looks like you better get those twenty bucks out, Emmett!" Edward laughed. "It's not over yet!" Emmett growled. All of us girls looked at each, and burst out laughing. The expression on Emmett's face was just too ironic, too hysterical.

We sent the night switching around. Edward ended up winning the bet, while Jasper was Switzerland- staying out of it. Some times we'd be down stairs watching either football games or video games, other times we'd be upstairs laughing and talking while listening to music. Edward was back to the Edward I liked- funny and nice. We said a few comments to each other here and there, and shot each other looks whenever Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett started making out. All in all, it was a fun night.

We ended up going to bed at about seven in the morning. The Cullen's mom, Esme, came down and informed us that if we wanted to go ANYWHERE today, we WOULD sleep for at least a few hours. Then she waved at the Hale's and I and left. We all gave each other looks, and almost immediately fell asleep.

Alice was the first one up, screeching that is was three o'clock. "THE PARTY STARTS AT FIVE!" No one moved. "GET THE HELL UP, DAMN IT!" She pulled Rose and I out, groaning that it was too early. After a few minutes, we started to wake up and began rushing around. Alice threw a dress at me, just as she disappeared into the bathroom. I glanced down, it was a pretty blue dress with ruffles and layers down at the bottom. Alice burst out of the bathroom in a beautiful white dress, and looked at the time. She sighed. "We can calm down now." She informed us, strolling over to her mirror where a large amount of make-up was cluttered. Rose was in and out in a flash, wearing a beautiful flowing red dress. She walked to Alice, singling my turn.

We had helped each other do our hair and make-up, giggling the whole time. And now we were walking down the stairs. We were immediately greeted by whistles from all _three_ boys. "I wish my date good be as hot as you guys." Edward commented. "Speaking of the she-devil, aren't you supposed to go pick her up?" Rosalie asked. Edward shot a glare. "If I don't come home tonight, I'm blaming _you_." He grunted, standing up. He shot me one last glance, then got into his silver Volvo and left.

I sighed. Emmett was kissing Rose sweetly, with an arm rested over her shoulder. Obviously waited for the party. Usually they were the ones you asked to get a room. Alice had one arm around Jasper's waist, the other reaching up to hold the hand that was laying a crossed her shoulder. Sensing my discomfort, Jasper said, "Why don't we head out. It's just about five, anyway." Nodding, we all headed out and climbed into Rosalie's BMW M3 convertible.

The party was stunning. They're were lights everywhere, and people were running around on the beach as well as inside. The music was _loud_. Angela greeted as at the door with her boyfriend, Ben. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with black straps. I liked it much better than Jessica's dress. She was dancing with Edward, a suggestive look on her face. Her hideous black dress cut down to her belly button, and a black belt was about in the middle. She had large black boots on, and I was amazed she didn't keep tripping over the tail of the dress. And yet I tripped over air.

"We're gonna go back in time to the 90's!" The DJ announced. After a moment's pause, _**Keep On Moving **_by Starstylers blasted throughout the house. Alice, rose and I giggled, dancing along to the beat. After a few songs, Josh walked up to us. "Heya guys, like he party?" He asked. "Dude, you've really outdone yourself this time." Jasper said. We talked for a while, then he said goodbye and walked off to a different crowd. _**Numb**_by Linkin Park came on, just as we walked into the kitchen. "Damn, I like this song." Alice and I muttered at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled.

_**The First Time **_by Family Force 5 began, and everyone excused themselves. I sighed, and walked out, trailing a little bit behind. Alice and Jasper were laughing a little and dancing on one side of the dance floor, while Rose and Emmett continued giving each other looks on the other side. Jessica walked briskly past me into the kitchen, ignoring my presence. I rolled my eyes, and moved towards the wall. Edward walked up to me, sighing. "How's your date with Jessica going?" I asked, not really interested. "Just kill me." he grunted. This answer surprised me so much a giggle escaped. He eyed me suspiciously, but I shook my head. "So how many times have Jasper and Alice made out?" he asked. "Too many times to count?" He grinned a breath-taking crooked smile. "Those two love birds get caught up in their own little world sometimes." He laughed. Alice must have realized we were making fun of her, because she was now glaring from a crossed the room.

Jessica walked out from the kitchen, glaring, just as _**Paralyzed**_ by Finger Eleven came on. Edward shot me a disgusted look, and I nodding in agreement. Bad choice of song for the moment. "Hello Swan." She snorted, and I narrowed my eyes. "Eddie, I wanna go to the beach." she sniffled. I laughed a little. "What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head, and walked away. I almost felt bad for him. But it was his fault. Therefore, the almost part. Alice and Rose ran up, and we immediately started dancing and laughing.

**---**

**So I have the ultimate deal. Review, and you get...**

**Drum-roll please!**

**PUDDING! Penguin free guaranteed!**

**Pwease? Just a simple good,or bad, or 1-10 rating! I need CRITICISM! Well, constructive criticism, anyway. **

**Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4: Change Of Thought

**I am so, so sorry. I know its been forever since I uploaded, and im sorry. I have a million excuses, but I'm just gonna apologize and promise that it will never, EVER happen again. I'm sorry everyone!**

**---**

[Edward's POV]

I watched Bella walk away, sighing. She never stopped surprising me. I didn't really understand her. She was so funny, and smart, and really nice whenever she came to hang out at our house with Alice and Rose, but whenever we were at school or Jessica would appear, she wanted nothing to do with me. Like in Science, she would totally pretend I never existed. Like I had offended _her_ with my bad decisions. I just didn't get it.

"Eddie…" Jessica whined, interrupting my thoughts. "Beach. Right." I sighed, and she giggled and led the way out. We walked past Josh, who gave me a sympathetic look. I shook my head and followed Jessica out. We headed over to the smoothie bar, where she immediately started gossiping with a group of friends on dresses that people wore. Sometimes it could be just sickening. I glanced over at the beach, ignoring the giggles next to me, and saw Bella laughing with Rose as they headed over towards Emmett, who was throwing a football around with a few guys, trying to start a game. The two girls laughed and cheered him on, and he flashed smiles at them.

Jasper ran over and tackled him out of nowhere, which made them laugh harder, and me chuckle a little. But where was Alice-? As if she could read my thoughts, she skipped over to stand next to me, ordering three smoothies. "Hey Alice." I greeted, turning back to watch Bella. "Heya Edward. What an exciting night your having." She giggled, glancing at Jessica. I rolled my eyes. "Lay off Alice." I growled. She giggled. "So," She asked, once she claimed her smoothies. "What do you think of Bella?" I stared at her, and then narrowed my eyes. "What are you going with this?" Her face turned into a well-rehearsed mask of shock. "What are you talking about? I'm just wondering." She defended, falsely. "Well, I'm not sure. She kind of avoids me like the black plague." I said, glancing at the girl in question. "She sure is pretty in that dress." Alice went on. "Ha!" I laughed, shaking my head. "Try beautiful?" Big mistake. She was on to me now, and I knew it. She smirked at me. "You do like her, don't you?" She accused, turning to face me. "What? What are you talking about?" I defended quickly. "Aha!" She yelled, a grin spreading a crossed her face. "I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She yelled, clapping. I sighed. "Alice, I have know idea what your-" She frowned, cutting me off. "Oh, don't play stupid with me. Now I'm going to go watch my boyfriend play football and kick ass." She smiled deviously, and I groaned. There were no keeping secrets from Alice.

[Bella's POV]

Alice skipped over with our smoothies, a devious grin spread on her face. I turned and raised an eyebrow at Rosalie. "Rose, something is terribly wrong with Alice. She's turned into the Joker." I said, fake concern spearing over my face. Rosalie laughed. "We knew that a lot time ago." Alice glared, handing us our smoothies. "Why is everyone so mean to me?" She pouted. "Well, Jasper sure isn't." My turn to smile deviously. Alice kicked in to full pout mode. "Go away." She grumbled, turning to watch the football game. Emmett had just got passed to, and was flying down the beach, bowling people over. After a few more people were shoved out of the way, he threw the football down and did a victory dance at the end zone. It was very hysterical, especially when its Emmett. Alice, Rose and I all burst out laughing, along with Jasper, and Emmett turned to glare. Rose and I started whistling innocently, while Alice kept laughing. Emmett growled and charged her, and she yelped and dived behind Jasper, who was laughing so hard he was crying.

After a while, we back inside, right as _**Heartless **_by Kanye West blared through the speakers. "I love this song!" Alice burst out, and I giggled, nodding in agreement. We danced for a while, and talked to a few friends in between songs. It was about eleven o'clock by now, and Josh informed us that he was kicking everyone out at about one in the morning, and anyone who wanted to stay afterwards to help clean up (and actually _clean_) would be paid twenty bucks. Then_** Rawkfist **_by Thousand Foot Kruntch exploded in the silence, and almost everyone immediately started dancing.

At about one, after the party, we offered to help out was the cleaning. But Josh shook his head. "Apparently most of the teenagers are short on cash. A ton of people are helping out. But thanks anyway. See you at school!" We met up with Edward and Jessica out on the beach, where Jessica was persuading Edward to come back to his house for some "after party fun." I gaged. Edward cast a glance. "Um, no, thank you. And besides, I have to take Bella home." He said. My head snapped towards him in shock. "What?" I asked. He moved over to stand next to me. "Please? You'd be doing me a huge favor." He whispered. I sighed. "Yeah, I asked him to." I muttered. I was both mad and nervous. Mad that he would use me as a last resort, and nervous that he would be taking me home. Alone. Jessica hissed, but stalked off to a group of her friends.

Alice winked at me as Edward led me to his car, and I rolled my eyes at her. I shivered a little, a slight breeze picking up. Glancing down at me, he took off his jacket and handed it to me without a word. Blushing, I slipped it on, taking in the warmth. We climbed in the car in silence, then, slipping the keys in the ignition, he said, "Thanks for saving me back there. I think I'm about ready to dump Jessica." I nodded. "No problem." Another few moments of silence, then, "So, why are you even going out with her?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I kind of, let people push me around, and I guess. I didn't really know what to do when she asked me out, and it brought on instant popularity, so, I stuck with it." Through the dark, I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eye. I shrugged in his jacket farther. Throughout the twenty-minute ride, we talked idly about school, and at one point, turned the radio on lowly and discussed different songs. After a while, we started talking more and I actually found myself laughing. It was…nice.

Of course, it all ended too soon. After what seemed like a very short time, we were pulling into my driveway. "Well, I'll see you at school, I guess." Reluctantly, I slipped his jacket off and laid in on the passenger seat. He smiled a breath-taking, crooked smile, and I blushed. "Take care." He said, before driving off. I sighed, and carefully opened the door. Charlie was already asleep, so I quietly crept upstairs and into the shower.

The next morning, I didn't wake up until noon. Yawning hugely, I glanced over at my phone on the small table next to my bed. I picked it up, which told me, quite forcefully, I had five new text messages. Sighing, I glanced through them. They were all from Alice. I rolled my eyes. The first few, (which, amazingly, were sent around eight o'clock) were all asking me if I was up yet. The last one, read,

_You know, you sleep for a long time. Well, if your up by around one, call me. Rose and I are going to the mall._

I dialed her number, running my fingers through my hair. She picked up after the first few rings. "Oh my God! Your alive!" Alice yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Alice. So your dragging Rose and I to the mall again? Didn't we go, like, last weekend? And the weekend before that?" I asked sleepily. "Of course we're going to the mall." Alice said, ignoring my comment. "I'll pick you up around one. Hurry up and get ready." There was a pause as someone's muffled voice sounded in the background. Alice sighed. "Emmett says hi. Which reminds me. If your wearing nice clothes to the mall, bring jeans and a sweatshirt to change into. We're going to the boy's football game afterwards. But it's a night game. So it'll be a little chilly." Finally waking up, I got up and wandered around my room, looking for my brush. "Mmkay. Tell Emmett hi and that he'd better kick ass if I'm coming to a night game." Alice giggled, said okay, and hung up.

Alice's yellow Porsche pulled into my driveway precisely at one. I left a note on the counter, letting Charlie know where I was, even though I'd probably be home about the same time he would. He'd been working late recently, apparently some drug dealers were in Washington and headed towards Forks, so, as the Sheriff, he was on the look out. I ran outside, feeling the sunshine hit my face. It was one of the few nice days, a follow-up to yesterday. I felt good about what I was wearing for once, and Alice nodded at me approvingly. I was wearing black and white air walk shoes, with light blue jeans that flared a little at the bottom. A purple and white long blouse clung lightly to me, and a sliver, blackish purse was slung over my shoulder. Silver long earrings dangled at my ears. Slung over my other shoulder was a light blue gym back, which contained my clothes for the football game. I climbed in the car, looking at Alice's outfit. She was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt. Little heart earrings dangled a little ways down, and she wore faded jeans with a few rips in them. Underneath she was wearing black tights. At her feet were blue and white air walk converses. "Nice outfit." We both said warmly at the same time. We laughed, and Alice turned the radio on lightly, drumming her fingers lightly on the steering wheel to _**Dead and Gone **_by T.I. I yawned hugely as we pulled into Rosalie's driveway. Rose herself was walking quickly towards the car, jumping in the back seat. "Hello Rose." Alice said happily, hurriedly pulling out of her driveway. "Hey." She said breathlessly. "Short noticed phone calls are not appreciated, Alice. I barely made it this time." Rose scowled from the back of the car. "Sorry!" Alice apologized.

"I can't believe he said that!" Rose laughed, and I nodded in agreement, giggling myself. Alice was beyond speaking, if she laughed any harder she would probably pass out. We had just come out of American Eagle, and Mike, a kid in a few of our classes, was working at the counter. When we had went up to him, he had attempted flirting with me. As we walked out, he yelled, "Call me!", made a clicking sound and pointed his fingers at me like they do in the movies. We had burst out laughing, running quickly away.

Alice was still laughing as we climbed in her car, throwing our bags in the back. We couldn't help but laugh with her, mainly because her laugh was so contagious. As we pulled into Alice's driveway, roars erupted as the front door flew open and three screaming boys ran out, banged on the windows as they went by, and jumped in Edward's sliver Volvo, driving off, their shouts fading in the distance. We got out of the car, giggling, carrying only our clothes for the game and Alice's bags. "You know Alice." I panted. "I think you doubled both Rose and I together." She rolled her eyes, keeping her back straight and dancing inside, perfectly stable under ten shopping bags, where Rose and I could hardly walk.

We got ready, giggling about absolutely nothing. We wore jeans, air walk shoes, and our school sweatshirts. Alice went full out enough to wear paint red and gold under her eyes, our school colors. At about seven thirty, we walked out to Alice's car once again. The game didn't start until eight, but considering two of us were dating football players, it was mandatory we got there early to get good seats and cheer louder than the cheerleaders. Alice cheered pretty much the loudest, but whenever Emmett the quarterback made a good pass or bowled people over, Rose practically screamed her lungs out and was as loud as Alice. And I was pretty loud myself when Edward the receiver made a good play. As the game went on, I found myself getting more and more confused. Whenever Jasper or Emmett made a good play, they would immediately wink or smile at Alice and Rosalie. And whenever Edward made a good play, he small a breathtaking dazzling smile at me, and I found my heart accelerating, my cheeks flushing, and myself smiling back.

Was I falling for Edward Cullen?

After the game, we went out to wait by Alice's car while the boys had their talk with the coach. It didn't take very long, because soon a large team of roaring red and gold football players exploded out of the lockers rooms, celebrating their victory, twenty seven to nine. The other team walked by, glaring daggers and spitting at the ground in anger. Groups of high school kids cheered as they ran by, although they weren't very many here-considering there weren't very many kids IN the high school. Jasper and Alice hugged, passing a secret look, and Emmett pulled all three of us into a huge bear hug, against our protests, before turning to Rosalie. Edward walked over, smiling contently. "Hey." he said, standing next to me. "Hey." Did my voice sound a little breathless and dazzled? Damnit. "So, have you even ever been to a football game before?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I giggled. "Not a chance. Rosalie had to keep explaining what was going on over the loud roar coming from such a small crowd. But I had lots of fun." He smiled. "I'm glad." I glanced over to see Jasper had started talking to one of his teammates, and Rose and Emmett were no where to be found. But Alice was smiling deviously at us, leaning into her car next to her boyfriend. I narrowed my eyes at her, and turned back to Edward, who was glaring at her as well. I couldn't help but giggle, and he glanced at me before chuckling. Alice scowled and turned away, muttering something about stubborn blind jerks. This only made us laughed harder, but she ignored us, pouting.

The boys and girls split up again, and Rosalie and I made Alice swear she wasn't going to wake us up on a Sunday morning to going shopping or anything else that involves leaving the house, and she wasn't allowed to call until after noon. Grumbling, she agreed. I got out of Alice's car with my shopping bags right as Charlie pulled in the driveway, honking. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, carrying everything up to my room. Charlie poked his head in. "Wow, that's quite the amount of bags there." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Alice had three times the amount." I giggled. He smiled. "I can believe that." Charlie and Alice had grown quite close these past few weeks, considering Alice new a lot about sports. She claimed it was because she lives with two older brothers who have played every sport except lacrosse in their short lives, but she herself plays soccer. That had been hard to believe, but Emmett told me she took more people down than he did in football.

About fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door. I raced down the stairs, tripping once and catching myself on the railing, before opening the door. Edward was leaning into the wooden beam on our front porch, smiling at me. "You left your cell phone in Alice's car. She sent me to drop it off." He explained, holding out the familiar silver phone. "Oh." I said, taking it and sliding it in my pocket. "Thanks." I said, a slight blush to my cheeks. "No problem." We stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other, before he said, "So I'll see you at school Monday?" He asked. "Only if you break up with Jessica." I joked, giggling. He chuckled, and held up his cell phone. "Already did." I felt my face light up with surprise. "You did? How did she take it?" I asked excitedly. "She hates me." He chuckled. I laughed with him. "Well, I better go. Esme will have my head if I don't get home soon, Carlisle is coming home tomorrow." He rolled his eyes, but he smiled as well. "Oh yeah. Tell him hi for me." I said. Carlisle, their father, had to go out of town every occasionally, considering he was the best doctor in the state. "See ya." He smiled one more, his green eyes staring into mine, before turning around towards his car. "Bye." I said, before closing the door.

Okay, so maybe Edward wasn't all that bad.

**---**

**Okay, so its not that long/great, but please, PLEASE review.**

**please?**


	5. Update

Yes. I changed my pen name. Sorry for the confusion. And i'm back ;D Buuuut I dont know how soon I'll update Caught In the Moment, because the next, like, five chapters are on our the other computer, which no longer as internet. And I really dont feel like rewriting them. But, I will. Just, not yet. I have a new story that should be up within a few days. And guess what? THIS ONE ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT! :D Because, yes, I admit, Caught In the Moment didn't not have a set plot when I started writing it. I just started writing. But I'll fix that up a little bit. Actually, I might end up deleting the story and completely redoing it. I don't know, what do you guys think?

Love you all tons!

-xoptionalxangelx


End file.
